When Lunar Petals Fall
by RisemRanger21
Summary: The story of four wolves, and their adventure into the unknown to find what they've always searched for...Paradise. But...can they get there before the last lunar petal falls? I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN; just a die hard fanboy. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Four wolves. All marked with a simple detail that, in its simplicity, makes each one stand out from the others.

One, fur colored red, with bangles adorning his right forepaw seems to distance himself slightly from the others, signaling his youth and awkwardness around the older males.  
>Another, with a dusk brown colored pelt, raises his head revealing a sturdy looking collar; its dark brown luster giving a silent, yet, uneasy and somehow sinister feel to his easy going attitude.<br>Next, with a pelt colored both blue and gray, the largest of the three turns his head to the side; his eyes constantly surveying the area around them for possible signs of food…or danger. In the very center of his chest, a cross shaped scar holds precedence, shining like a white beacon to all those who try to challenge him; telling of his past hardships and transgressions.

Lastly, the largest of the four and the one who leads them. Though he has no scars or objects that show how he stands as his own self…his detail is the shining white fur that covers his body. Like a sign, his fur speaks of his simple innocence; not as a young pup's innocence…but the innocence of one who believes in something that others have forsaken. With this blind conviction he travels onwards…and behind him the others follow, unable to turn away from his determination.

Once apart, now together, they walk onwards.

One thought, one whispering notion, helps to keep their pawsteps steady and unwavering. Though it's only one word, it instills an unseen force within each of them.

Together they look up into the darkened sky, whispering that one word up to its vast depths…and as if on cue snow begins to fall, swallowing the small pack into the gathering snow storm.

…_Paradise._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The beginnings of another Wolf's Rain fanfic! I think I did quite well, even if it is only the Prologue. I look forward to the comments and reviews; don't be shy to tell me how it was. Arigato!**


	2. Insane

**Tsume's POV**

We took shelter in an abandoned cave as the storm began to get progressively worse.

* * *

><p>Kiba insisted on continuing through the snowstorm, babbling on about the smell of Lunar Flowers disappearing if we stopped. I watched from afar as Hige and Toboe argued against his wishes; why should I care what we do? I've been through worse than this pathetic excuse for a storm…but the other two have kept soft lives within the city, and are already exhausted from coming this far.<br>Finally fed up with the constant whining I paced forward, snarling loudly to catch their attention. The runt automatically dropped onto his belly, watching me with his ears pinned back against his head; though not as drastic as the pup, Hige stepped back, allowing me plenty of room as I approached. Kiba, however, lifted his head as I walked towards him; his eyes narrowing with a silent challenge. He would not back down from me, as was his stubborn nature as a lone alpha wolf.

It pissed me off.

"_Look, you stubborn scrap of fur. Both of them are too tired to continue on in this weather. What would it accomplish to continue onwards now? If we keep going, they'll only slow us down further along the road. We stop HERE."_

Curling my lips up to expose my teeth, I jerked my head over to the right. Barely visible in the blowing snow a rocky outcrop stood, standing fast against the fierce winds that attacked it constantly. Lowering my head I butted it into the pup's side, forcing him up and jabbing him in the direction of the cave.

"_Move it runt."_

A disgruntled growl came from the small wolf as he turned his head towards me.

"_My name's not 'runt,' it's Toboe!"_

"_Yea, whatever…just move!"_

Snarling I snapped my jaws close to his tail, making him yelp and race off in front of us. Not looking back to see if he followed, I jerked my head at Hige…and after hesitating for only a second he followed suit. Arriving at the caves entrance I watched as Hige padded to the farthest corner from the opening, curling himself up in a tight ball with a heavy sigh. Toboe, not knowing exactly what to do, had lain in close to the center of the cave, trying to mask the shivers that racked his body. Before I headed in I looked back out into the storm from where we had walked, my ears telling me something was coming though my eyes could not see.

Suddenly appearing from the white blizzard he stopped, eyeing me silently. Ears pinned to my head I turned away from him with a snort. Sensing him slink past, I turn my head back to see him disappear into the shelter; so, heaving a sigh I finally let myself sink to the caves floor, watching as Kiba silently leapt up to a ledge above us and did the same.

* * *

><p>So here we are, back at where we started once more.<p>

Not able to sleep, I watch the storm ebb and flow with the passing hours. My tail curled loosely around me, I take quick glances in Kiba's direction…knowing that though it appears he sleeps, he's just as alert as I am. My ears begin to twitch uncomfortably as movement against my side makes me stiffen. With a notion as to what it may possibly be, I turn my head to see the runt curled up next to me. My fur prickling along my neck I snarl viciously, snapping my jaws around his ears in warning, making him flinch.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

My growls are low, but the menacing edge in them makes him cringe even further away from me.

"_I-It…it's really cold in here, Tsume. I…I thought that, maybe…"_

"_Get away from me, pup; don't touch me!'_

My tail cracks behind me like a whip, making him scuttle back into his previous position in the middle of the floor. My head, having raised up slightly in my anger, angles farther upwards to gaze into his golden orbs; having heard the snarls and whines he had been roused from his sleeping stupor, his body seeming tensed as if to leap down at any moment should a quarrel break out among us. Growling up at him I shake my head, laying it back down to the ground; and after a few more seconds of cautious waiting I hear him do the same.

Why should I do anything for anyone else? What are they to me?

They're nothing but a game; this whole thing is nothing but a game…something to pass the time as we live out the lives we were granted. Paradise? A place for wolves to rule over and be at peace for eternity?

Feh.

It's nothing but a legend; a fool's dream.

Hearing a whimper I swivel my head back around to peer over at Toboe. Not used to the fast changing conditions that the outside world can bring forth, his body shakes uncontrollably while trying to maintain its heat. My ears twitch slightly as I continue to watch him, a contemptuous snort breaking from my muzzle. That's what happens when you decide to follow a fool…not knowing what, in doing so, that entails for your lifestyle to change from that day onwards.  
>Having lived his life as a pet –nothing more than a human plaything- he must learn to adapt to this way of life now; for out here, there is no fire for one to curl around while he sleeps. No hand to feed you when your bowl becomes empty; out here it is desolate, barren, and cruel.<p>

It is REAL.

Lost in my thoughts, a sudden snore from the back of the cave startles me out of my reverie. Shaking my head, a chuckle grates out of my chest as I lick my paw thoughtfully. With Hige, it seems that a bite to eat and someplace to sleep is all he needs to be content. Though he tends to whine almost as much as the kid, and isn't quite as agile as myself or Kiba, his instincts are sharp and his actions are loyal. A good ally, I must admit, to have within a pack…even a small and bedraggled one like ours.  
>Something about him, however, sets my senses on warning; though I can't quite put my paw on what it is…I feel like my uncertainty rests around the collar he wears around his neck. There's something…unusual about it. Though only a collar, it makes my body go on edge and a growl slip through my lips. It's like…my senses tell me death is approaching, and that collar shines like a beacon to aid death's journey faster to meet us.<p>

I don't like it.

With a fierce howl that echoes around us a sudden wind blows into the cave, its ferocity making me turn my head to the side and squint my eyes in discomfort. A quiet yelp behind me signals Toboe's contact with the gale, and I growl at the sound of helplessness in his voice.

What a pathetic noise; it's disconcerting. But then again, those he is a wolf, he is still a pup.  
>My eyes narrow and I growl at the change of thought my mind has taken. Wolf pups are fragile things…and he has already had to traverse through so much change…for one so young, it must be hard. I shake my head, a silent snarl escaping my lips; this runt means nothing to me. So…why do I care for any of his well-being..?<p>

Without realizing what I'm doing, I find myself padding over where he lies; falling to the floor I lay against him, blocking him as best I can from the wind that blows from outside. Curling my tail around his small frame I try to add to his warmth, and with a grunt I lower my head down beside his, my eyes closed as I feel him freeze beside me.

"_T-Tsume..?"_

"_Shut up and go to sleep, Toboe."_

"_But…I thought you said…"_

"_GO. TO. SLEEP."_

My growl silences him, and though I still feel his questioning gaze on me I remain with my eyes closed. Feeling his body finally relax against me, I feel him curl tighter in on himself…and at the same time snuggle up closer to me. Though the contact is not something I'm used to I snort softly, allowing this touch of his to remain. Relaxing my own body from its stiffness, I lean into this curled embrace and allow the doubled warmth to wash over me.

Before I succumb to the nagging fatigue that numbs my body, a noise from above makes me lift my head once more.

Kiba has turned his body to face us, his eyes taking on a mocking edge to them as he rests his muzzle on his forepaws and watches the scene unfold before him. Though already half-conscious I manage a defiant growl. He merely cocks his head, a teasing snort falling from his jaws.

"…_Who knew Tsume had a soft side to him?"_

"_Shut up, mange fur…it's only to keep him from whining; if the damn runt continued with those pathetic yelps I would have gotten absolutely no sleep."_

Kiba's eyes narrow slightly and he shrugs, his unconvincing attitude making me growl in anger. A soft chuckle floats up from the back of the cave, making my hostility grow even more. Noticing this, Kiba shrugs his white shoulders, laying his head back down and sighing as his eyes begin to close.

"_Whatever…I really don't care why you did it, but in a way I'm glad you did. Though I would have eventually gone down had you done nothing, the one he was really waiting on was you; Toboe has become quite attached to you…though I can't see why."_

His ears flicking back to lie against his head he yawns, his white fangs flashing.

"_We should get some rest…our journey begins tomorrow morning once more."_

With that his eyes close. Almost immediately his chest begins a steady rhythm as he falls down into unconsciousness; eyes narrowing at his comment I look down at Toboe, his expression peaceful as he dreams of far off places.

…Even a pup must be shown comfort in a gathering storm…

Laying my head back down beside his my eyes begin to close, sleep overtaking my exhausted body. With my last breath I sigh, my mind dulling as I slip completely into my everlasting darkness; awaiting the shining light of the next morning…with my allies at my side.

No matter how much they might piss me off sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally finished the first chapter! I thought it would be fun to write it in Tsume's POV...and if reviews are good, I think the next chapter will embody the mind of our favorite pup, Toboe! What do you think? :)**


End file.
